1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of forming a nozzle and an ink chamber of an ink jet device, wherein a nozzle passage is formed by subjecting a substrate to a directional first etch process from one side of the substrate. A second etch process is applied from the same side of the substrate for widening an internal part of the nozzle passage, thereby to form a cavity forming at least a portion of the ink chamber adjacent to the nozzle. The shape of the cavity is controlled by providing, on the opposite side of the substrate, an etch accelerating layer buried under an etch stop layer and by allowing the second etch process to proceed into the etch accelerating layer.
2. Background of the Invention
A method of the type indicated above is known from EP-A-1 138 492.